powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Norse Deity Physiology
The power to use the traits and powers of Norse Deities. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Capabilities The user has access to the power and abilities of the Gods and Goddesses of Norse mythology and Germanic mythology. Somewhat like Greek mythology, Norse also had three broad groups of deities, although they weren't supplanted by succeeding groups but intermingled and revered/placated simultaneously. :Æsir are connected to war, nobility and power. :Vanir are associated with fertility, wisdom and the ability to see the future. :Jötunn are connected to primal, untamed and destructive aspects of nature, and many were more placated than worshiped. Note that several jotun were counted among the other groups more than on their own. Deities 'Æsir' *'Balder' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fearlessness **Invulnerability (Except against mistletoe) **Light Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Precognition ***Precognitive Dreaming **Pure Heart **Purification **Supernatural Beauty *'Bil and Hjúki' **Supernatural Fruit Empowerment ***Ascended Physiology (granted by Idun) **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment (Waxing & Waning Moon) **Mortality (avoided by eating Iduns apples) **Spirit Physiology *'Bragi' **Artistic Intuition **Empathic Voice **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Wisdom **Inscription Casting **Music Manipulation **Omnilegence **Omnilingualism **Persuasion **Voice Manipulation *'Dellingr' **Day Inducement **Door Projection **Twilight Embodiment (the Dawn) ***Twilight Manipulation **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation ****Light Manipulation **Supernatural Beauty *'Eir' **Flawless Healing **Health Manipulation **Medicine Manipulation **Valkyrie Physiology *'Forseti' **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Healing **Justice Manipulation **Light Generation **Order Manipulation **Serenity Inducement *'Frigg' **Authority **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Nigh Omniscience ***Enhanced Intelligence ***Supernatural Wisdom *'Gefjon' **Agriculture Intuition **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Enhanced Intelligence **Enhanced Wisdom **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Shapeshifting *'Gersemi' **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Supernatural Intelligence ***Supernatural Wits **Love Manipulation *'Heimdall' **Absolute Senses **Clairvoyance ***Precognition **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Hearing ***Enhanced Vision ****Night Vision ****Telescopic Vision **Enhanced Strength **Guardianship **Light Manipulation ***Rainbow Manipulation *'Hel' **Age Acceleration **Death-Force Manipulation ***Death Inducement ****Kiss of Death ***Necromancy ***Resurrection ***Rot Inducement ****Necrosis Inducement ***Soul Summoning **Disease Manipulation **Ice Manipulation (in her realm) **Transcendent Undead Physiology **Underworld Lordship *'Hlín' **Protection Embodiment **Supernatural Combat *'Hœnir' **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (Battle Frenzy) **Passion Embodiment **Poetry Embodiment **Pleasure Inducement ***Sexual Inducement **Soul Embodiment (Spirituality) *'Höðr' **Darkness Manipulation **Winter Embodiment ***Winter Manipulation *'Iðunn' **Immortality Bestowal **Plant Manipulation ***Fruit/Vegetable Manipulation (Apples) ***Plant Growth ***Plant Magic ***Wood Manipulation **Youth Manipulation ***Youth Inducement *'Máni' **Lunar Deity Physiology **Lunar Embodiment ***Esoteric Moon Manipulation ***Lunar Manipulation **Supernatural Speed **Temporal Cognition *'Meili' **Dimensional Travel (The Nine Worlds) **Travel Manipulation *'Mímir' **Head Physiology **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Wisdom **Knowledge Embodiment *'Odin' **Combat Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation **Divine Lord Physiology **Hunting Deity Physiology ***Hunting Intuition **Insanity Inducement/Violence Inducement (Battle Frenzy) **Knowledge Deity Physiology ***Nigh Omniscience ****Absolute Intelligence ****Absolute Wisdom ****Absolute Wits ****Clairvoyance *****Precognition **Literary Manipulation (Poetry & Runic Alphabet) **Omni-Magic ***Necromancy **Omnineutrality **Predator Instinct **Shapeshifting **War Manipulation ***Battlefield Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Sif' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Gold Mimicry (limited to her hair) **Guardianship **Magic Immunity **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth *'Sjöfn' **Flawless Healing **Harmony Manipulation **Love Manipulation **Passion Manipulation *'Sól' **Enhanced Beauty **Solar Deity Physiology **Solar Embodiment ***Esoteric Sun Manipulation ***Solar Manipulation **Supernatural Speed *'Thor' **Blunt Weapon Proficiency ***Empathic Weaponry **Deity Lightning Manipulation ***Electricity Manipulation ****Lightning Bolt Projection **Divine Weather Manipulation ***Storm Manipulation **Guardianship **Purification **Sky Energy Manipulation ***Celestial Manipulation ***Sky Manipulation **Soil Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Supernatural Strength **Terrain Manipulation *'Týr' **Combat Empowerment **Enhanced Combat **Fear Masking **Guardianship **Justice Embodiment **Law Manipulation ***Law Inducement ***Law Intuition **Lie Detection **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Váli' **Accelerated Development **Accelerated Growth **Divine Combat **Divine Slayer **Justice Embodiment **Supernatural Survivability **Vengeance Embodiment **War Manipulation ***Weapon Proficiency *'Vár' **Concord Manipulation **Oath Embodiment ***Absolute Contract ***Bond Manipulation ***Guardianship ***Nigh Omniscience ***Oath Keeping ***Oath Manipulation ***Punishment *'Vé and Vili' **Countenance **Hearing Manipulation **Speech Manipulation *'Víðarr' **Revenge Empowerment **Vengeance Embodiment **Inaudibility **Supernatural Strength *'Vör/Snotra' **Absolute Wisdom **Enhanced Spearmanship 'Vanir' *'Beyla' **Bee Manipulation **Earth Manipulation **Elf Physiology **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement *'Byggvir' **Agriculture Intuition **Elf Physiology **Forest Lordship **Wood Embodiment ***Forest Physiology *'Freyr' **Abundance Manipulation **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Endurance **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Growth Manipulation **Monetary Manipulation **Magic ***Shamanism (Alf Seidr) **Peace Manipulation ***Serenity Inducement **Plant Manipulation **Pleasure Manipulation **Sacred Energy Manipulation **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Solar Deity Physiology ***Solar Manipulation (Sunlight) **Summer Manipulation **Transcendent Elf Physiology **Weather Manipulation (Fair Weather) ***Rain Manipulation *'Freyja' **Authority (over the Valkyrie) **Beauty Manipulation ***Supernatural Beauty **Combat Empowerment **Death-Force Manipulation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Combat **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Gold Manipulation ***Gold Generation (Her Tears) **Love Manipulation ***Love Inducement **Magic ***Necromancy ***Shamanism **Sex Deity Physiology ***Sexual Inducement **Transcendent Elf Physiology **Valkyrie Physiology **War Manipulation ***War Inducement *'Gullveig' **Magic ***Dark Arts **Nigh Omniscience **Prescience **Resurrection **Transcendent Elf Physiology or Transcendent Dwarf Physiology *'Njörðr' **Air Manipulation ***Wind Generation **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Elf Physiology **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Monetary Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Plant Manipulation ***Plant Growth **Water Manipulation 'Jötunn' *'Ægir' **Alcohol Manipulation **Aquatic Life Manipulation ***Ichthyoid Manipulation **Ocean Manipulation **Party Inducement **Primordial Deity Physiology **Troll Physiology *'Gerðr' **Earth Manipulation **Fertility Manipulation ***Fertility Inducement **Light Generation **Plant Growth **Primordial Deity Physiology **Supernatural Beauty **Troll Physiology *'Loki' **Decoy Creation **Enhanced Charisma **Enhanced Intelligence **Fear Masking **Gender Transformation **Illusion Manipulation **Intuitive Aptitude **Invisibility **Magic **Persuasion **Primordial Deity Physiology **Shapeshifting **Tactical Analysis **Trickster **Troll Physiology *'Rán' **Death Inducement ***Drowning **Ocean Manipulation **Primordial Deity Physiology **Soul Trapping (Her net) **Troll Physiology *'Skaði' **Enhanced Accuracy **Hunting Deity Physiology **Mountain Manipulation **Predator Instinct **Primordial Deity Physiology **Troll Physiology **Winter Manipulation Associations *Elf Physiology *Draugr Physiology *Dwarf Physiology *Jörmungandr Physiology *Transcendent Physiology **Transcendent Elf Physiology *Troll Physiology *Valkyrie Physiology Limitations * User may be destined to die in Ragnarök, the Norse version of the End Times. * User may still be mortal, with their youth being intact only by the Apples of Iðunn. Known Users Gallery Asgardians Marvel Cinematic Universe.png|Asgardians (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Frost Giants Marvel Cinematic Universe.jpg|Frost Giants (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Vikingdom Thor.jpg|Thor (Vikingdom) Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) and few others Exiles_Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel) in exile Sandman Aesir Envoy.jpg|Odin, Thor and Loki (DC Comics) guderne.jpg|Thor, Loki, Þjálfi and Röskva... and Quark (Valhalla) Brom Krampus.jpg|Krampus (Krampus the Yule Lord), son of Hel and grandson of Loki Brom_Santa Claus.jpg|Santa Claus (Krampus: The Yule Lord), formerly known as Baldr. Mr Wednesday American Gods.png|Mr. Wednesday (American Gods), Odin's American incarnation. Low Key Lyesmith American Gods.jpg|Low Key Lyesmith (American Gods), American Incarnation of Loki. Sif H.png|Sif (Valkyrie Crusade) Thor H.png|Thor (Valkyrie Crusade) Frigg_H.png|Frigg (Valkyrie Crusade) Odin_H.png|Odin (Valkyrie Crusade) Tyr_H.png|Tyr (Valkyrie Crusade) Loki_H.png|Loki (Valkyrie Crusade) Freyja_H.png|Freyja (Valkyrie Crusade) Fire God Surtr H.png|Surtr (Valkyrie Crusade) Storm Hrungnir H.png|Hrungnir (Valkyrie Crusade) Joanna-beauchamp.jpg|Joanna Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is Skadi, the Mother Goddess of Earth. Ingridbeauchamo.jpg|Ingrid Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is Erda, the Norse Goddess of Hearth. Freya2.jpg|Freya Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) is the Norse Goddess of Love and Beauty. Fryr, the god of sun (Beauchamp Family).jpg|Bran Gardiner and Freddie Beauchamp (Beauchamp Family Series) are Loki, the God of mischief and Fryr, the God of Sun. Triplemoonlibro1.png|Mardi and Molly Overbrook (Summer on East End Series) are the daughters of Thor, Magdi and Mooi, goddess of rage and strenght Woden The Wocked + The Divine.jpg|Woden (The Wicked + The Divine) Urdr The Wicked + The Divine Norns 01.jpg|The Norns (The Wicked + The Divine) led by Cassandra Igarashi/Urdr Hel Fables.jpg|Hel (Fables) Thor Tarot Witch of the Black Rose 01.jpg|Thor (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Loki Fire Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Loki (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Hel Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Hel (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Jormungand Midgard Serpent Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Jormungand (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Frost Giants Tarot Witch of the Black Rose.jpg|Frost Giants (Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose) Balder (God of War 2018).jpg|Balder (God of War 2018) Freya GoW.png|Freya (God of War 2018) Thor GoW.jpg|Thor (God of War 2018) Jormungandr (GoW).png|Jormungandr (God of War 2018) Atreus (GoW).jpg|Atreus (God of War 2018), also known as Loki. File:Freya_SMITE.jpg|Freya (SMITE) Queen of the Valkyries File:Hel_SMITE.jpg|Hel (SMITE) Goddess of the Underworld File:Loki_SMITE.jpg|Loki (SMITE) The Trickster God File:Odin_SMITE.jpg|Odin (SMITE) The Allfather File:Skadi_SMITE.jpg|Skadi (SMITE) Goddess of Winter File:Sol_SMITE.jpg|Sol (SMITE) Goddess of the Sun File:Thor_SMITE.jpg|Thor (SMITE) God of Thunder File:Tyr_SMITE.jpg|Tyr (SMITE) The Lawgiver File:Ullr_SMITE.jpg|Ullr (SMITE) The Glorious One Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Physiology Category:Divine Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries